1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutching jig, and more particularly to a clutching jig with a protecting means.
2. The Related Art
As the digital products have been diversely developed, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, or other small portable terminal apparatuses, each of them is broadly combined with a miniature photographing device, like lens assembly, to perform the photographing function. The lens assembly includes a lens socket and a lens module provided with the lens socket. In the process of assembly and repair, the users usually need to clutch the lens module out of the lens socket.
Please refer to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, which shows a module assembly including a lens socket 700 and a lens module 800 received in the lens socket 700. The lens module 800 has a rectangular lens base 802 and a circular lens body 804 projected from a top surface of the lens base 802. The lens socket 700 has a cup-shaped insulating housing 702 formed a receiving space therein and a metal shell 704 enclosing the peripheral of the insulating housing 702. A top of the metal shell 704 is extended a plurality of pressing pieces 706 and towards the receiving space.
The lens module 800 is inserted into the receiving space of the insulating housing 702. The pressing pieces 706 press the top surface of the lens base 802 for retaining the lens module 800 in the lens socket 700. If the lens module 800 is damaged, the lens module 800 will be disengaged from the lens socket 700 by a clutching jig.
A conventional clutching jig 900 including a bar shaped clutching body 902. The clutching body 902 defines a first end 904, a second end 906 opposite to the first end 904, a pair of first surfaces 908 and a pair of second surfaces 910 connected to the first surfaces 908. The clutching body 902 defines a slit 912 longitudinally penetrated the first surfaces 908 and opened on the second end 906. Hence, the clutching body 902 is divided to a first clutching bar 914 and a second clutching bar 916 from the second end 906.
The second end 906 of the clutching body 902 defines a concave portion 918. The concave portion 918 is mated with the lens module 800. A through hole 920 is penetrated a middle portion of each of the second surfaces 910. A coil spring 922 is received in the through holes 920. A pair of retaining pin 924 is plugged into the through holes 920 from the second surfaces 910 respectively.
A pair of first fixing holes 926 is respectively penetrated the first surfaces 908 of second end 906 of the first clutching bar 914 and the second clutching bar 916. Four clutching pieces 928 are attached on the first surfaces 908 of second end 906 of the first clutching bar 914 and the second clutching bar 916. Each of the clutching pieces 928 defines a second fixing hole 930. Four fixing blocks 932 are mounted on the clutching pieces 928 respectively. Each of the fixing blocks 932 defines a third fixing hole 934.
A pair of fixing pins 936 are respectively fixed to the first fixing holes 926 through the third fixing holes 934 of the fixing blocks 932 and the second fixing holes 930 of the clutching pieces 928. Hence, each of the clutching pieces 928 is fixed between the second end 906 of the clutching body 902 and each of the fixing blocks 932.
The second end 906 of the clutching jig 900 is inserted into the receiving space of the lens socket 700. The lens body 804 of the lens module 800 is received in the concave portion 918 of the clutching jig 900. The pressing pieces 921 are urged to be apart from the lens module 80 and towards the inner surface of the receiving space 93 by the clutching pieces 928. Thus the lens module 80 is disengaged from the pressing pieces 921.
The clutching pieces 928 are inserted between the lens base 802 of the lens module 800 and the insulating housing 702. The first clutching bar 914 and the second clutching bar 916 of the clutching jig 900 are applied an external force from the second surfaces 910 to urge the clutching pieces 928 to clutch the lens module 800. The clutching jig 900 is pulled out from the lens socket 700 with the lens module 800.
The external force applied to the first clutching bar 914 and the second clutching bar 916 of the clutching jig 900 is released and the coil spring 922 pushes the first clutching bar 914 and the second clutching bar 916 of the clutching jig 900 outwardly. Hence, the first clutching bar 914 and the second clutching bar 916 of the clutching jig 900 are returned to the original position and the lens module 800 is released from the concave portion 918 of the clutching jig 900. According to the clutching pieces 928 being exposed, the clutching pieces 928 are easy to be damaged.